The Top Brawlers
' The Top Brawlers' were once Masquerade's minions that were the top ranked brawlers in the world and the top in their attributes. They were brainwashed by Masquerade when they were transported to Old Vestroia and were brainwashed by Naga using Negative Energy. All of them were defeated by the Battle Brawlers and eventually were freed from their control and lost their rankings to each of the Brawlers. Julio, Chan Lee, and Klaus decided to team up after the three of them lost in a tag battle with Runo, Dan, and Marucho. They then got each one of their Guardian Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension although all of them were reunited later. The Brawlers * Masquerade - The Best Brawler in the world, he is a Darkus Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan were Reaper and Hydranoid. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 2nd Best Brawler in the world, he is an Aquos Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Sirenoid * Chan Lee - The 3rd Best Brawler in the world, she is a Pyrus Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Fortress. * Julio Santana - The 4th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Haos brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Tentaclear * Komba O'Charlie - The 5th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Ventus brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Harpus * Shun Kazami - The 6th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Ventus brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Skyress * Billy Gilbert - The 10th Best Brawler in the World, he is a Subterra brawler and Julie's childhood friend. His Guardian Bakugan is Cycloid The New Ranked Brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Number one brawler in the world, after beating Masquerade, he is a Pyrus brawler and his Guardian is Drago. * Alice Gehabich - 2nd Best Brawler (after losing to Dan Kuso while she was transformed as Masquerade), her Guardian is Hydranoid. * Shun Kazami - The 3rd Best Brawler after raising from rank six, His Guardian was Ventus Skyress later Ingram then Hawktor and currently Taylean. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 4th Best Brawler after losing rank, His Guardian is Aquos Sirenoid. * Chan Lee - The 5th Best Brawler after losing rank, Her Guardian is Pyrus Fortress. * Runo Misaki - The 6th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is a Haos Brawler, her Guardian is Haos Tigrerra, Blade Tigrerra * Marucho - The 7th Best Brawler after raising ranks, he is the Aquos Brawler, his Guardians are Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. * Julie Makimoto - The 8th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is the Subterra Brawler, her Guardian is Subterra Gorem. * Julio Santana - The 9th Best Brawler after losing rank, his Guardian is Haos Tentaclear. * Komba O'Charlie - The 10th Best Brawler after losing rank, his Guardian is Ventus Harpus. * Billy Gilbert - The 11th Best Brawler after losing rank, his Guardian is Cycloid. The Vexos *Spectra Phantom- Former leader of the Vexos. The 1st ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardian is Viper Helios. *Gus Grav- . The 2nd ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardian is Primo Vulcan. * Mylene Pharaoh - The 3rd ranked Aquos Vexos brawler. Her Guardians are Elico and Macubass. *Shadow Prove - The 4th Darkus ranked Vexos brawler. His Guardians are Hades and MAC Spider. *Volt Luster - The 5th ranked Vexos brawler. He is a Haos brawler. His Guardians are Mega Brontes and Boriates. *Lync Volan - The 6th ranked Vexos. He is a Ventus brawler. His Guardians are Altair and Aluze. The New Ranked Vexos *Zenoheld- The Leader. The 1st ranked Vexos Brawler after Spectra's betrayal. His Guardian was Farbros. *Hydron- The 2nd ranked Vexos Brawler after Gus' betrayal. His Guardian was Dryoid. *Mylene Pharaoh- The 3rd ranked Vexos Brawler. Her Guardians were Elico and Macubass. *Shadow Prove- The 4th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardians were Hades and Mac Spider. *Volt Luster- The 5th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardians were Mega Brontes and Boriates. *Lync Volan- The 6th ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardians were Altair, Wired and Aluze. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Interspace Ranking * Dan Kuso - Dan is still #1 in the world and he is now number one on Bakugan Interspace. * Shun Kazami - Shun's advanced in rank to 2nd place in Bakugan Interspace. * Marucho Marukura - Marucho advanced in rank to 3rd place on Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Interspace Ranking *Anubias - 1st place (won after Dan was disqualified for using Zenthon) *Dan Kuso - 2nd place (went down after he was disqualified for using Zenthon)(could become first in new tournament) *Sellon - 3rd place *Shun Kazami - 4th place *Marucho Marukura - 5th place Bakugan Video Game In the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game), when you finally beat Marduk and Vladitor/Battle Ax Vladitor, you become ranked 1 (following everyone else, including Marduk) Category:The Top Ten Category:Secondary Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge